Midnight, assassin and commander of chaos
by Alexander Kreof
Summary: Annabeth cheats on percy with his half brother nick and percy leaves, normal chaos story excepet that when percy returns annabeth is still with nick and doesnt care about percy anymore nethier does Poseidon care


**Disclaimer:** **i dont own PJO**

**Midnight's POV**

I was running as fast as the wind, making no sound at all as i raced across roof tops. The only sound that could be heard was my target, Grakon a infamous slave dealer who sold over 10,000 slaves, running in the abandoned street of the planet exon, his flimsy med evil amour's metal boots clanking on the asphalt and him panting out of breath.

He turned a corner and ran into a doorway shutting a heavy bunker steel door behind him. I smirked 'like thats gonna stop me' i thought as i pulled out my sword, nightbringer, a raven black katana that seemed to suck all light out of the area around it, it was made from Void metal, a metal made from the void it self that can never break and cut a large X into the door and then kicked the center of the x and watched as the door spit apart, sure i could have just kicked it down or cut it off or something a long those lines but i wanted to do some thing flashy and sheathed my katana.

As soon as i sheathed my katana, two guards shot at me with M16 assault rifles, i would have been dead if not for the fact i had the blessing of the void, its like the curse of Achilles expect for two things 1. there is no weak spot so i can never die 2. i never run out of stamina, so i walked into their fire as they slowing backed away until their magazines clicked empty, as they dropped to their knees begging to be spared. I took out my my other katana, lightbringer, in was shining white and seemed to light up the area around it, it had forged from a piece of a sun's core, and slit both their throats in one swift move and marched over to the cowering Grakon, as i towered over his shaking form i spoke to him in a tone that would make kronos shiver in fear.

" i give you one chance grakon to repent your crimes"

" Never! you and chaos do not scare me! i am the mighty Grakon!" he pleaded

" τότε για εγκλήματα, το κακό και η απληστία σας έχουν καταδικαστεί σε θάνατο στο όνομα του δημιουργού χάος"  
(_then_ _for your crimes, evil and greed you are sentenced to death in the name of the creator chaos_)

As i pulled out Nightbringer and was about to stab his heart, he pulled out a sword and slashed at my face, cutting off the top of my hood, revealing my face to him, he froze in sheer terror at the sight.

Pure white hair, as white as snow and the reason my names midnight, my eyes, terrifying eyes that were pure black and had white reptile pupils.

I grabbed his sword with my bare hand and threw it across the room and stabbed him in the heart, killing the the veil slave trader once and for all.

I made my way out of the building and onto the street of the abandoned city.

I made my way down the street to my ship that looked a Stealth bomber, as i got near it i tapped a butten on the gauges and it transformed back into a watch.

I entered my ship and my ship's AI, Borg, yea i know, super original but hey, would like to see come up with a good AI name on the spot that didn't seem like it belonged in a role playing game, said "your back master Midnight, i take it your mission was a success?"

"of course borg i always get the mission done" i said

"of course master"

"set course to Void HQ" i told borg

"right away master, we will arrive at Void HQ in 5 hours"

"alright wake me when we get there" i said, heading to my room on my ship

"right master"

I laid in my king sized bed and stared at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours but was 5 minutes, when i finally fell asleep to the dreams of my old life.

_(Dream flash back)_

_i was sitting on my bunk in my cabin grinning like a psycho with a small gray velvet box in my hand, yep i was gonna propose to annabeth, the most beautiful and smartest girl in the world, i opened the box and looked at the ring, it was gold with a marble effect sea green and gray stone in the middle with the words 'percy and annabeth forever' craved on the side. I closed the the box again, man my life is going great!_

_well actually its going pretty bad, first my mom and paul die in a bank robbery, then a new camper gets here and is claimed as a son of Poseidon, i was excited at first until i found out that he cant even hold a sword right and has a ego the size of a blimp and all of camp worshiped him like he won two wars for them(i did thou) for killing a hell hound, the only ones not following him are grover, nico, thalia and annabeth but grover has his god of the wild dutys, nico is always in the underworld and thalia is with the hunters, so i only have annabeth with me, but even she is growing more closer to nick(my half brother)._

_I shook those thoughts and headed to the Athena cabin to see annabeth, on my way there i saw nick on the beach making out with some blonde, probably from the Aphrodite cabin, even thou he was a ass he deserved love._

_So i started back to the Athena cabin, but i froze in my tracks as i heard nick say "i love you, annabeth"_

_that not possible right? annabeth would never cheat on me, right?, but the next line got rid of all the possibilitys it was a lie_

_"i love you too nick" there was no mistake it was annabeth's voice, i could have sworn my heart just shatered into thousands of little pieces.  
_

_"so when are you going to dump my loser brother and go out with me?" nick asked_

_"tonight at the camp fire" she responded, as they started making out again_

_I walked out of my hiding spot and walked up to making out couple, they didnt seem to notice me until I cleared my throat and even then all nick did was make a shooing motion with his hand at me, i cleared my throat again this time i got a glace from the two, and then annabeth bolted right up, while nick just still sat there smiling so smugly  
_

_"percy i..its no..not what it looks like!" annabeth said hurriedly_

_"oh, its not? because it looks like you were making out with my brother" i said, steely clam_

_"percy i..." nick interrupted her and said_

_"she loves me now loser get los..." he didnt get to finish his sentence because i punched him in the face so hard it sent him fling back 5 ft._

_Annabeth screamed and ran over to him and propped his head up on to her lap, he was unconscious, not dead (i wish he was) then she turned to me and yelled at me at me._

_"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS? GET AWAY FROM US BEFORE NICK KICKS YOUR ASS!"_

_"annabeth i was gonna propose to you" tacking out the small gray velvet box and opening it.  
_

_"but since you don't love me, then i guess i wont and here keep the gods damn thing!" i said throwing it hard and hitting her square in the eye with it._

_I ran from them, tears threatening to spill. I ran to my cabin and packed all my stuff expect my Minotaur's horn, it would bring up memories if i did. I then left and as i_ _walked by the amphitheater i heard annabeth and nick say_

_"percy all of the sudden attacked us for no reason and broke nick's nose and gave me a black eye!" anna..her said_

_nick nodding along as if this was the truth, all of camp were shouting insults at me and saying they would make pay, even nico and thaila, who had stopped in camp today found it hard to believe, but knew annabeth would never lie. I just continued to walk till i got to thaila's tree and patted peleus on the head and left down the hill._

_10 days later i was found by chaos_


End file.
